peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 February 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-07 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * Tracklisting *St. Johnny: Highway (album - High As A Kite) Rough Trade R2965 ¤ *Huggy Bear: Into the Mission (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *Aurlus Mabele: Stop Arretez (album - Stop Arretez) ¤ *Frank Black: Ten Percenter (Promo CD - Frank Black) 4AD FB1 ¤ *unknown (announced as from The FUG EP) (May be The Bailiff EP FUG 001) *Shorty: Samtastic (7" - Last One In My Mouth Is A Jerk) Worry-Bird Disc WOE-12 *Datblygu: Bagiau Gareth (Gareth's Bags) (album - BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst ANKST 027 ¤ *''JP mentions that Datblygu are normally excellent but that they had done an absurdly indulgent session last year'' *Fried Life: unknown track (debut single) Might this perhaps be Fried Life by Forkeye? *Camille Howard: X-Temporaneous Boogie (v/a album - Specialty - Legends Of Boogie Woogie) ¤ *''JP laments having only discovered Camille the previous month, and after assuming she must be dead then speculates perhaps not but must be very elderly''. In fact she was still alive but died the following month at the age of 78. *Supercharger: Way Out (album - Goes Way Out) Estrus ES127 *18th Dye: Either (album - Done) Cloudland RAIN 003 *Holy Ghost Inc.: Mad Monks On Zinc (unknown mix) (12" - Mad Monks On Zinc (Remixes)) Holy Ghost Inc HG 009 *Babes In Toyland: Blood (album - Live At The Academy) Reprise PRO-CD-5838 *Babes In Toyland: Jungle Train (album - Live At The Academy) Reprise PRO-CD-5838 *Pussycats: Dressed In Black (v/a album - Girls In The Garage) ¤ *Cornershop: Moonshine (EP - In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija WIJ 19V ¤ *Oblivion Seekers: No Depression (album - Oblivion Seekers) Tim Kerr 9112-013 *Infinite Wheel: Lake Of Dreams (Dream Of Drums Mix) (12") Tomato Tomato 7 *Frank Black: Old Black Dawning (Promo CD - Frank Black) 4AD FB1 ¤ *Mambo Taxi: Prom Queens (Prom Queen) Clawfist HUNKA 13 *Delicious Monster: Snuggle (album - Joie De Vivre) Flute FLUTE7CD *Directional Force: Planet 42 *Ukrainians: unknown track (album - Vorony) Cooking Vinyl COOK CD 054 *Huggy Bear: Jupiter Re-Entry (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *Huggy Bear: T-Shirt Tucked In (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *Huggy Bear: Blow Dry (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *Dennis Brown: Can't Take Another Day (album - Cosmic Force) Heartbeat CD HB 135 *Fall: Pay Your Rates (album - Grotesque (After The Gramme) Rough Trade ROUGH 18 *Kanda Bongo Man: Sana (album - Le Rendez-Vous Des Stades) K.B.M. 32004-1 *Frank Black: Fu Manchu (Promo CD - Frank Black) 4AD FB1 *Submarine: Dinosaurs (12") Ultimate TOPP011CD File ;Name *Dat_021_JP_BFBS-930131+930207.mp3 ;Length *3:50:27 (from 1:53:37) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes